Jardín de los secretos
by before.you.leave.me
Summary: Un encuentro, dos vidas, dos historia que se entrelazan y cambian para siempre y nunca volverán a ser los mismos, para bien o para mal. Anímense a leer, una historia hecha con mucho amor.
1. Chapter 1

_una vida por un momento_

_momento que añoras sueñas y deseas_

_pero ese momento no es solo el momento_

_la vida te llevo a el _

_sufrimiento, dolor y amor te guió a él_

_es así como sabes que ese momento es tu vida y tu vida es ese momento_

_y que no importan tus deseo_

_el momento es dueño de sí mismo _

_y bueno o malo será como él quiera_

_ABelive._

* * *

**capitulo 1**

Estoy congelada, no siento nada ni oigo nada, ni siquiera sé donde estoy, comienzo a mirar a mi alrededor y como si fuera una burla me doy cuenta que estoy en mi jardín, ese que me ha visto reír, amar y ser más feliz que nunca en mi vida, este lugar vio mis momentos junto a él y es aquí que comprendo que cada un de mis pasos me guiaron a este momento, al día en el que todo se derrumbaría por cuatro simples palabras, dichas por un médico que no me miró a los ojos y que como si lo que dijera no significaba nada recito sus discurso sin detenerse, pensando que entre más rápido me hablara tal vez dolería menos, como si el que está ahí en esa fría y dura mesa, ahora fría, pálido, sin pulso y sin vida no fuera mi única razón de existir y vivir, lo único que me levanta cada mañana y me hace pensar que cada mierda, cada puta cosa que me pasó en la vida lo merece si mi¿e llevó a él, si él está a mi lado, pero no hoy, hoy desapareció, el mundo se llevó su luz y junto con él perecí yo, mientras escucho al medico, me doy cuenta que realmente no le importo yo o la muerte de él, porque es parte de esta podrida sociedad donde solo somos un número que si no es suficientemente alto te deja morir y a nadie le importará.

Como llegué no losé, solo corrí y corrí, tratando de dejar atrás mis problemas, intentando olvidar mi dolor a través de la pesada y fría lluvia que me congela, pero que realmente no siento, porque ya no siento nada más que dolor, dolor por cada cosa que me recuerda a él, como el lago junto a mí que tiene un tono azul menos brillante que el de sus ojos, ojos que me miraban llenos de amor y felicidad, pero que sin importar cuando quiera nunca volveré a ver, porque se ha ido y me ha dejado sola en este mundo frío y gris y no importa cuanto llore o me desgarre el alma nunca más lo tocaré o veré, nunca más escucharé su voz llamándome

"Mamá"

Porque lo que perdí hoy no fue cualquiera, fu a él, él ese pedacito de cielo que bajo para hacerme olvidar el desastre que soy y la mierda en la que vivo , mi hijo, mi mitad, el que me hacía dar lo mejor de mi y querer vivir solo por él.

Sigo llorando, no sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero la lluvia aún no se detiene, lloro por mí, por mí hijo, porque a pesar de que no podía darle nada el me amaba como si fuera la mejor y eso fue lo que me hizo vivir hasta hoy, porque si él se fue nada tiene sentido y ya no necesito seguir, puedo hacerlo, tomar la opción sencilla, ya no necesito luchar o seguir sufriendo, solo debo terminar con todo, detener la vida, seguir a mi ángel, lo haré nada me detiene soy solo yo en un lugar solitario, puedo hacerlo, todo será mejor ¿cierto? se acabará el dolor y podré estar en un lugar mejor con mi bebé. me levanto del pasto y me doy cuenta de lo débil que estoy pero no importa, hará más sencillo mi objetivo, me acerco al agua la miro, no sé que busco, quizás valentía, quizás a mi hijo, lo que sea que me diga que lo que estoy a punto de hacer esta bien, pero no encuentro a nadie más que a mí y mi soledad, esa que me a acompañado desde siempre y que hoy me dice que esta bien y que no tengo que luchar más y le creo, me lanzo sin pensarlo, siento que me hundo, poco a poco el aire se escapa de mi cuerpo y a pesar de lo doloroso que pueda ser, no supera el dolor de mi alma es más lo alivia y me hace dar cuenta que esto es lo mejor, podré por fin descansar y tal vez si extiendo mis manos lo alcance, a mi sol, mi luz y mi vida que sé me espera en algún lugar, mi teddy solo espérame ya voy contig...

cuando abro mis ojos solo veo luz, siento dolor en todo mi cuerpo y un cansancio enorme, no sé que ha pasado , no sé porque no estoy muerta, cuando de pronto lo veo a él y recuerdo lo que pasó, él lo arruinó todo, otra vez como siempre lo ha hecho, como lo hizo hace cinco años cuando se cruzo en mi vida él, él , él culpable de todo y el que mato a mi bebé, cuando nada podía ser peor, vuelve a entrar en mi vida ¿por qué? ¿por qué? ¿por qué?

-Ana

-Ana

-Ana

su voz, no quiero, no lo escucharé, quier que se vaya y desaparezca, debería ser El y no mi bebé, el debería estar muerto, él.

-tu deberías haber muerto, no él, Christian.

* * *

Primer capitulo, espero que lo lean y lo disfruten tanto como yo 3

Nos vemos en el próximo y el poema inicial es una creación original mía.


	2. Chapter 2

_Es infinito, mágico y misterioso_

_no puedes controlarlo o predecirlo_

_libre, pretencioso y desconsiderado_

_escucha pero solo sus deseos_

_te habla pero no puedes comprenderlo y cuando lo logras ya es muy tarde_

_ya haz caído en su juego_

_eres parte de su carril_

_solo queda esperar cual es el destino._

_ABelive._

* * *

_Capítulo 2._

5 años antes

Pequeño pueblo, pequeñas personas no, es así como siempre es, gardeno la copia perfecta de aburrido pueblo inexistente para el mundo y las personas, en el que nadie viviría a menos que este obligado o haya nacido aquí. desde que desperté en este mundo como uno mas de los miserables habitantes de este país, he sentido que o pertenezco, no tengo un lugar al cual llamar o hogar o al que volver. en medio de mis divagaciones de siempre escucho la estridente voz de la señora Hayde " anastasia deja de perder el tiempo y ve a la escuela" y ese así como un maravilloso día viene a mi.

Salgo de la casa lo más rápido posible, tal vez aún alcancé a llegar, salgo al terrible jardín que pide a gritos algo de mantención, el pasto parece no haber sido cortado en meses, la cerca no se cae aún porque el cielo si existe, los arboles, si es que así se pueden llamar se encuentran secos y desgastados, ni hojas tienen a pesas de estar en medio de la primavera, pero que más da no es mi problema. Me acerco a mi vieja y desgastada bicicleta que en sus mejores días tuvo que haber sido de un reluciente color verde, el que hoy en día es lo más cercano al color del vomito, abro el cerco y me deslizo por las calles del vecindario para llegar a mi prisión privada "el colegio".

Al entrar la campana ya ha sonada, lo que significa que otra vez he llegado tarde, maldición, la señora Hayde no me tratara muy bien cuando me llamen a rectoría otra vez, que suerte tengo demonios parece que cuando nací los dioses me bendijeron con alguna clases de maldición, por que explíquenme como es posible que llegue tarde a todo es casi injustamente planificado para perjudicarme.

Sigo caminando por el pasillo pensando en el gran sermón que tendré por llegar tarde por quizás millonésima vez en mi vida, cuando al al abrir la puerta del salón siento mi cuerpo chocar con algo y para variar pierdo el equilibrio y termino en el piso "excelente", una estridente y pegajosa voz llama mi nombre "anastasia" la reconocería en cualquier lugar, es mi maestro, el desagradable, conflictivo y muy puntual señor Smith maravilloso mi pase a detención es casi seguro, mi día definitivamente no podría ser mejor.

"señorita anstasia creó que hemos tenido este tipo de conversación antes, ¿no es así?" se oye molesto y con un tono tono de sarcasmo en su voz, frente a su pregunta no se si responder o no, esto podría empeorar mi situación, pero demonios que más da ya nada importa, que se joda respondo con mi mejor tono de sarcasmo "no lo sé señor Smith es usted el profesor aquí o no" comienzo a escuche las voces de asombro de parte de mis compañeros y al dirigir la mirada nuevamente al señor Smith me doy cuenta que si, efectivamente la jodí.

"realmente usted no tiene respeto por las autoridades señorita, pero a pesar de que debería enviarla inmediatamente a detención, el día de hoy tenemos cosas mucho más importantes a tratar, que su increíble falta de educación" mientras sigue dando su increíble cátedra de mi falta de modales tomo asiento en mi lugar habitual, justo en el fondo de la sala, al lado de la ventana, el lugar más alejado de todos y el que nadie usa porque como si tuviera la peste nadie se atrave a estar cerca mío, lo sé puede que tenga una personalidad difícil y quizás sea algo muy sarcástica y deteste reírme de todo como las típicas niñas de secundaria, pero maldición si estuvieran en mis zapatos no me culparían. Bueno como sea mi día hasta ahora es una mierda, justo en ese momento siento que alguien toma el asiento que esta a mi lado, esto si que es un cambio en mi día, nadie nunca se sienta junto a mi, al mirarlo me doy cuenta que es el chico nuevo y el chico del que ha estado hablando el señor Smith toda la semana, y como no hacerlo si es malditamente guapo con ese metro ochenta, rebelde cabello cobrizo que parece no haber perdido, esos pómulos altos, mentón fuerte, acompañado de esos profundos y oscuros ojos azul cielo, era difícil no notar lo guapo que era, pero eso no fue lo que me llamó la atención, fue lo solitaria que se veía su mirada tanta soledad se escondía como la profundidad infinita del color de sus ojos, y si quizás solo soy yo, pero la verdad es que reconozco esa mirada tan parecida a la mía.

"Hola" me dijo mi nuevo compañero con una sonrisa que nunca llegó a sus ojos "mi nombre es Christian Grey y por lo que resta de este año espero que nos llevemos bien emmmm, ¿como te llamas?" pregunto con un tono de voz que no demostraba el interés que pude apreciar en sus ojos, interés que luego de un rato paso a una evidente confusión, me pregunto porque, oh mierda no he respondido, debo parecer una típica fangirl con el cerebro frito, muy bien anastasia excelente primera impresión "Anastasia, Anastasia Steel " respondí tratando de salvar la dignidad perdida, al mirarlo de nuevo se ve complacido por mi respuesta, me dedica otra de sus evidentes sonrisas falsas y termina diciendo "será un placer estar contigo Ana".

_"Y que placer, que maldito placer tuvo que haber sido jugar conmigo y arruinarme tanto como lo hiciste Christian"_

* * *

Espero que lo disfruten, junto al pequeño poema que hice especialmente pare el capitulo, nos vemos pronto


End file.
